sentimientos
by lauracaballeroSSTLL
Summary: amy se siente frustrada al no poder mostrar su afecto hacia sheldon de forma física,mientras que penny experimenta nuevos sentimientos hacia el físico teórico.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! soy nueva, estoy escribiendo esta historia shamy, espero que guste si es que alguien la lee, si es así háganme saber que piensan en los reviews :3 jijij

* * *

Los amigos estaban sentados comiendo en el departamento de sheldon y Leonard como de costumbre, sheldon se encontraba pensando en un nuevo tema de conversación que fuera educativo y divertido al mismo tiempo, era difícil, pero era más difícil aun encontrar uno adecuado al nivel intelectual de penny.

-han pensado lo ricas que son las palomitas de maíz del cine? -dijo penny justo en el momento en el cual sheldon había abierto la boca para colocar el nuevo tema de conversación.

-sí, no lo había pensado-dijo raj con su casual tono tierno.

-tal vez la mantequilla en polvo sacada de los cultivos de vitaminas artificiales juegue un rol importante en el sabor y textura de las palomitas-comento amy. Sheldon la miro con una sonrisa ya que le agradaba que su novia pensara lo mismo que el en repetidas ocasiones.

-si, tal vez sea eso-dijo penny con sarcasmo. Al cual todos rieron. Excepto sheldon.

-es exactamente eso penny, los conservantes y saborizantes artificiales que contiene el polvo agregado a la preparación de las palomitas hacen su sabor más deseable que las preparadas en casa-dijo el físico teórico con su usual tono superior.

-ven, arruinado-dijo Leonard mirando a sheldon al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

-cambiando de tema, quieren ir al nuevo bar japonés con karaoke, fue inaugurado ayer.-pregunto penny mordiéndose el labio de forma picara.

-bernadette?-pregunto la rubia.

-oh,yeah- respondió bernie después de haber mirado a Howard para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

-bien, y tu raj?-

-oki doki- contesto el hindú.

-amy?-

-no, lo siento prometí a sheldon ver el programa de koalas con el-respondió amy.

-está bien, diviértete cariño-dijo penny dirigiéndose a sheldon.

-claro que lo hare, son koalas-

Dicho esto todos se marcharon dejando a sheldon y amy solos.

Instantáneamente sheldon se dirigio a su mesa de trabajo a coger el control del televisor mientras amy preparaba un poco de té chai para ambos. Luego de esto se sentaron en el sofá en sus respectivos puestos a 30cm de distancia uno del otro. amy miro de reojo a sheldon, ella quería acercarse un poco más a él y tal vez tomarlo de la mano pero sabía que como primera medida violaría su espacio personal y segundo interferiría con el acuerdo de relación que estrictamente decía que el tomarse de las manos solo era permitido si alguno ganaba el premio nobel, para dar apoyo durante las vacunas o si estaban a punto de caer a un abismo o saliente geográfico, en total en ese momento no era permitido. Se sentía tan triste, no podía tomar la mano de su novio cuando quisiera, solo cuando el estúpido acuerdo lo aceptara. Amy trato de contenerse para no gritar, pero a cambio una lagrima se asomó por su ojo, ella coloco sus manos a los lados con la intención de estrujar el cojín pero en el intento su mano izquierda quedo encima de la de sheldon provocando que la volteara a mirar para descubrir la desobediente lagrima de amy correr por su mejilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos para el siguiente capítulo espero que guste, comenta tu opinión en los reviews.

* * *

-amy?-dijo sheldon mirando a su novia con el ceño fruncido.-por qué lloras? ¿Estas enferma?

Amy se apresuró a colocar la taza de té en la mesa de centro y secarse la lagrima para luego contestar.

-no estoy enferma, no es nada-

-como que nada?-dijo sheldon con un tono de molestia.

-es decir, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte-contesto la neurobióloga que a continuación se paró de su lugar en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Sheldon apago la tv y la siguió.

-porque no quieres decirme que te pasa?-pregunto el físico teórico mientras caminaba tras ella.

-porque no tiene importancia y además no lo entenderías-

-ah, que no lo entendería, amy soy un homo nuvus poseo una mente que solo aparece una o dos veces por generación te aseguro que mis niveles de comprensión e interpretación son bastante altos -dijo sheldon con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-ya te dije que no, punto-dijo una amy un poco encolerizada que tenía la intención de salir de la cocina y buscar otro refugio. Sheldon se percató de aquello y vio que no tenía otra opción.

Para amy todo paso muy rápido estaba sorprendida y sonrojada. La causa era que sheldon tenía sus brazos a los lados de ella a la altura de sus hombros aprisionándola contra la nevera y si eso era poco tenía una sus piernas entre las de ella para que no pudiera escapar ya que tenía en cuenta la incapacidad de amy de abrir sus caderas a más de 22cms así que era imposible pasar una de sus piernas por encima de las de él sin lastimarse. Pero amy no tenía en cuenta lo de sus caderas lo que la sonrojaba en realidad era lo cerca que se encontraba la pierna de sheldon de su intimidad y los 30 cm que separaban sus labios de los de él.

-whoo-fue lo único que logro salir de la boca de amy. Sheldon frunció el ceño pero un momento después recordó lo que había sucedido el año pasado cuando él había ayudado a amy a sacar un diagnóstico para los síntomas que había experimentado cuando conoció al exnovio de penny, zack y su impresionante resultado que tal vez se estaba repitiendo en ese instante.

-y entonces me dirás que te sucede?-pregunto sheldon con sus mejillas de un color escarlata y alejando su rostro un poco del de amy.

-ah….y-yo….no-amy no conseguía decir nada estaba deseosa de que sheldon la tocara y la besara, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría nunca porque a él no le gustaba el contacto físico y le tenía pavor a los gérmenes, además tenía muy claro que si algún día ellos llegaban a la segunda base todo el acontecimiento seria iniciado por ella como en las anteriores veces que había estado intoxicada y en la otra agradecida por la tiara que sabía que había sido idea de penny.

-amy ya no puedes huir y yo quiero que me digas porque llorabas, si es un problema mío (que no creo, porque soy una lindura) o si es otra cosa, que podamos cambiar y que no afecte la estabilidad del universo-

-yo…si quiero…algo-dijo amy.

-y que es?-pregunto sheldon.

-un beso-dijo amy súper rápido con la esperanza de que sheldon no hubiera entendido, pero aun así se delataba, porque sus mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo más si eso era biológicamente posible.

-un cerezo?-dijo un confundido sheldon.-de donde voy a sacar yo un cerezo? Amy esos árboles no crecen en Pasadena, en nuestra próxima cita te voy a instruir en el campo de la botánica.

Amy se sintió aliviada porque sheldon no había entendido su petición, inconscientemente sonrió.

-de que te ríes, la ignorancia en un área tan simple como botánica no me parece divertido en absoluto al contrario me parece vergonzoso y me extraña de ti, amy-

Amy estaba tan contenta escuchando a sheldon decir que la instruiría en alguna materia y sumando el hecho de que estaban tan cerca uno del otro era inevitable para ella hacer algo alocado. Así que lo agarro de la camisa y lo acerco más de lo que ya estaba al punto en que sus cuerpos se rosaban y sus labios estaban a unos escasos 5cm.

Sheldon estaba petrificado, se encontraba a un pequeño movimiento de besarla y sentía que su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, que para esa situación no había una respuesta lógica solo instintiva pero…..

La puerta se abrió.

-hola chicos que…- penny y Leonard habían llegado.

Sheldon se alejó de amy tan rápido como si se hubiera electrocutado y amy con la misma agilidad se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, tomo su bolso y se dirigió hasta la puerta pero antes de salir se volteo.

-nos vemos mañana sheldon, hasta luego Leonard, que la pases bien bestie-se despidió con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

Los recién llegados no habían pronunciado palabra y miraban al físico teórico con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, a sheldon acorralando a amy contra la nevera con una pierna entre las de ella y a punto de besarla, eso era una bomba atómica para los cerebros de Leonard de penny y claramente para todo lo que conocían de su excéntrico amigo.

-no es lo que creen-dijo sheldon un poco rojo.

-según tu qué es lo que creemos?-dijo Leonard saliendo del aturdimiento y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-ammm-sheldon tenía su cerebro trabajando a mil para encontrar una respuesta que lo sacara de aquel aprieto en el cual su novia lo había metido pero no encontraba ninguna que diera una explicación a su comportamiento.

-todo este tiempo pensé que eras un robot sin sentimientos ni necesidades pero veo que no es así-dijo penny con una vocecita picara pero un tanto extraña, Leonard rio.

\- mi hora de dormir se está pasando-dijo sheldon mirando su reloj -así que me iré a dormir, buenas noches, a y por favor si van a tener coito esta noche les ruego que su encuentro sea en el departamento de penny- y sin más se marchó a su habitación.

-creo que yo me voy a mi departamento también- dijo penny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Leonard.

-ok, nos vemos- respondió Leonard.

penny se encontraba en el pasillo que unía a los dos departamentos cuando se detuvo en la mitad de él a reflexionar ¿Por qué le dolía?¿por qué le dolía haber encontrado a sheldon y amy de esa manera? Ella no lo entendía, si entre ella y sheldon siempre había habido solo una amistad o ¿algo había cambiado? o ¿ella había cambiado? o ¿él había cambiado? Ciertamente no comprendía y no quería pensar en eso pero era inevitable solo quería desahogar su recién encontrado dolor así que iría a su departamento a tomar todos las copas de vino que su cuerpo resistiera o hasta que se quedara dormida que era lo más probable.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! vengo con el nuevo capítulo: P

Sshamytime: thank you for read my history, i hope you like it :3

Mello lu: gracias por leer y claro que voy a continuar :D

Karina: muchas gracias, preciosa.

* * *

Leonard se dirigía a su habitación cuando recordó que su inhalador de emergencia se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo en la habitación de penny, así que decidió ir por el antes de que ella se acostara a dormir y el lamentara haberla despertado.

Al estar frente a la puerta, el físico experimental alzo la mano para tocar pero al momento justo se detuvo por qué le pareció más conveniente abrir la puerta con la llave que penny le había dado desde que eran novios. Abrió.

-penny?-dijo leonard de una manera sorprendida. La rubia se encontraba un poco recostada en el sofá, con una copa de vino y su delineador corrido, ennegreciéndole las mejillas.

-oh, leonard- respondió ella limpiando su cara con un pañuelo.-que hace aquí mi físico preferido?-

-vine por mi inhalador, pero mi asma puede esperar- dijo con angustia impregnada en la voz.- que te sucede penny?-

-nada, que pensar que tú eres mi físico preferido me hace llorar – contesto colocándole un poco de humor para disimular el estado en el que su novio la había encontrado.

-muy graciosa, pero en enserio, por qué llorabas?-

-por cosas leonard, no todo el tiempo estaré feliz como en las vegas-dijo con desagrado en la voz.

-pero penny…-

-hay ya, estoy bien, por qué te crees todas mis escenas de teatro, soy una actriz estaba ensayando, debes aprender a distinguir entre un llanto falso y uno verdadero- le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia el pasillo fuera del departamento.

-buenas noches-

-pero esper…_

Leonard no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando ya la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. No había entendido nada de lo que acababa de suceder, pero algo si tenía muy claro, ese llanto no se asemejaba a ninguno falso que él hubiera visto en su vida, o penny era la mejor actriz de todo el mundo (algo que él no creía probable), o de verdad se encontraba muy triste, porque en los últimos años había aprendido que penny no lloraba por cualquier cosa, sea lo que fuese en ese momento ni en ese lugar eran los apropiados para pensarlo. Se encamino a su departamento.

Amy se encontraba en su departamento terminando de colocarse su pijama rojo para irse a dormir, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban descansar. Pensaba en que habría pasado si leonard y penny se hubieran demorado unos minutos más, ¿sheldon la habría besado? o ¿habría sugerido que hicieran otra cosa? como en las veces que ella lo había propuesto y siempre terminaban hablando o solo abrasándose forzosamente. Todas estas teorías flotaban por el cerebro de amy sin ninguna respuesta verdadera, haciendo su hora de dormir una tortura.

Al día siguiente sheldon se levantó, fue al baño como de costumbre, se sirvió el cereal asignado por fibra, le agrego leche y se sentó en su lugar del sofá para ver los capítulos del doctor who que solo se podían ver en la tv los sábados por las mañanas. Unos minutos después su compañero de piso apareció por el pasillo muy soñoliento, dirigiéndose a la cocina por una taza de café que tomaba especialmente los sábados y domingos que eran los días en los que no trabajaba (por lo tanto sheldon tampoco) lo que significaba en su lenguaje un día pesado.

-oye sheldon-

-shhh- lo cayó el físico teórico.-estoy viendo el doctor who-

-si,si, bien por ti, oye sé que esto suena raro pero tienes alguna hipótesis sobre el por qué las mujeres lloran, quiero decir por qué cosas-

-no lo sé leonard, zapatos, bolsos, vida social, dolorosas depilaciones- respondió sheldon que lo había volteado a mirar.- por qué la pregunta?-

-es que penny estaba llorando ayer, aunque ella no me dijo la razón sé que no era actuación-

-y?- dijo sheldon.

-pues! Y, tienes una idea de que pudo haberlo causado?-

\- la que lloraba era penny en ese caso no tengo sugerencias- respondió sheldon. Leonard lo miro con furia.

-no importa, tengo otra cosa que decirte, esta tarde amy, bernadette, raj y yo iremos a una presentación fuera de la ciudad sobre astrología y las personas que dicen predecir el futuro con la ubicación de las estrellas y estaremos devuelta mañana por la tarde-

-y para que van a asistir a algo como eso, ustedes son científicos-dijo con indignación.

-los científicos nos divertimos a veces-

-aunque me parece divertido escuchar de vez en cuando algo incoherente de gente que realmente no posee nada de astucia e intelecto hay algunas cosas como esta que simplemente me parece indignas-

-y Howard, él no va a asistir?- pregunto sheldon.

-va a celebrar un no sé qué judío con su madre, y según él habrá comida para todo un pelotón.

-y por qué amy no me dijo nada de esto?-se preguntó el físico teórico así mismo.

-porque la tenías muy ocupada ayer viendo el programa de koalas-respondió leonard riendo con picardía.

Sheldon le dedico una de sus especiales miradas y luego siguió preguntando.

-y penny? según lo que recuerdo (y nunca me equivoco) ella cree en esas tonterías de los videntes y médiums- dijo sheldon.

-es que penny tiene que trabajar hasta tarde hoy, así que ella cenara contigo-respondió leonard.

Bueno, cenaría solo con penny esa noche nada cambiaria o si…


	4. Chapter 4

PERDON POR EL RETRASO

Continuamos la historia! Espero que les esté gustando, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y si tienen alguna déjenmela en los reviews fuera de eso les agradezco que me apoyen ;)

Diana Lpez: al igual que tú soy una fan shamy, y no pienso hacerme sufrir a mí misma ni menos ti. ¡gracias por comentar tu opinión! :D

Junior VB: bienvenido! Gracias por comentar :D espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. .

Karina: gracias! Sigue leyendo, mi saltamontes. ;D

* * *

Eran las 4:00pm, la hora de salida de leonard al departamento de raj, donde sería el encuentro entre amy, bernadette y él para que todos partieran a la conferencia en el auto de su amigo hindú.

-bueno, sheldon me voy-dijo leonard al llegar a la sala donde su amigo se encontraba viendo una vez más la película de star wars con los comentarios del director. Sheldon no le contesto.

-sheldon?-

-si?- respondió el físico teórico volteando la mirada hacia su pequeño compañero de piso.

-ya me voy-

-bien, espero que tengan mucha diversión en esa sobrevalorada conferencia-dijo con sarcasmo.-ah, y tráeme un recuerdito-

Leonard hizo una horrible mueca tratando de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo que no tenía muy claro si era rabia o fastidio.

-leonard, estas rojo tal vez tengas fiebre-observo sheldon.

-adios- se despidió leonard para luego salir como un volador.

-ñe, quien lo entiende?- comento sheldon cuando ya se encontraba solo y volviendo a lo suyo.

En the cheese cake Factory penny estaba cumpliendo con su jornada de trabajo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que ese día comería sola con sheldon (suena como a tortura) pero ella no lo visualizaba de ese modo, en su punto de vista había descubierto que el físico teórico podía ser agradable, dulce y amable lógicamente en su extraña forma y siempre y cuando se le tratara con extrema delicadeza. Y eso haría, trataría de hablar con él con palabras más adecuadas y fingiría que le interesan las películas de nerds las cuales sheldon, leonard, Howard y raj suelen ver diariamente.

-mesera- se escuchó no muy lejos. Oh, rayos ella no tenía tiempo ni de pensar.

-amy, estas bien? Te noto un tanto distraída-comento bernie cuando volteo a mirar a la neurobióloga que tenía un mirada ida y estaba recostada contra la ventanilla.

-No,no, estoy bien estaba pensando-contesto.

-y, en que pensabas? En sheldon-pregunto la pequeña rubia con una sonrisita.

-no, y por qué la sonrisa?-

-pues, un pajarito me conto que su noche de koalas se puso un poco caliente y que penny y leonard llegaron en el momento más inoportuno-

-uh, nice avances en el mundo shamy- dijo raj mirando a amy por el retrovisor y moviendo la cabeza de una forma chistosa.

Leonard rio.

-y cuéntanos, como fue el beso de roce, francés, de apretón, hollywoodense, succionador, de lado, cazador-pregunto raj muy emocionado.

-todos esos hay?-pregunto leonard esta vez.

-no hubo beso-dijo amy de manera contundente pero con un poco de tristeza. Todos en el automóvil quedaron estáticos y optaron por cambiar de tema.

Penny había llegado a la residencia los robles y se apresuraba en subir los pisos de escalera para llegar a su apartamento, ducharse, vestirse y salir para el otro extremo del pasillo donde sabía que se encontraba sheldon esperándola para comer juntos. Por un lado se sentía emocionada, pero por el otro se reprimía así misma, ¿desde cuándo se sentía ansiosa por estar junto a sheldon? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿sheldon le había impregnado algo dentro de ella? Sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en él y en el hecho de que ya no hablaban como solían hacerlo, sheldon ya no iba todos los días a tocar su puerta de ese modo tan molesto y singular, ya no le pedía consejos de esas cosas que para ella eran simples pero para él eran complejas, ya no le corregía su mal vocabulario o ignorancia tan a menudo como antes, ya no lo hacía desde….. desde que amy había aparecido.

Sheldon estaba listo, había pedido la comida thai y estaba organizando las películas del señor de los añillos versión extendida y con comentarios del director, lo único que hasta ahora no tenía previsto era si penny llegaría a tiempo o si se retrasaría como era común en ella, pero luego sus pensamientos cambiaron y se dirigieron a un espacio que sheldon no había tocado desde la ida de leonard ¿de que hablaría con penny? ¿Se aburriría viendo las películas? ¿Se iría y lo dejaría solo en la noche para que lo robaran? No tenía ni idea de lo pasaría pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Se abrió la puerta.

-hola sheldon- saludo penny

-buenas noches penny- le contesto.- como ya sabrás e planeado una noche de comida thai como es de costumbre y para divertirnos las películas del señor de los anillos versión extendida-

-genial-dijo penny

-sarcasmo?- pregunto sheldon.

-no, en realidad me parece interesante-

-y eso es sarcasmo también?-

Penny se empezaba a molestar un poco, pero no lo permitiría.

-mejor pon la película ¿si?- sugirió la rubia con una fingida vocecita tierna. Sheldon asintió y cogió el control de tv para cambiar a modo cable 2 en el blue-ray. Penny se sentó ágilmente al lado de sheldon, pero había cometido un error "demasiado cerca". Sheldon se percató y se corrió un poco más hacia la esquina, ya que a él como lo había hecho a entender siempre no le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca por que violaban su espacio personal. Penny se sintió avergonzada y supo que su esfuerzo por tener una noche perfecta había acabado, ella lo había estropeado.

Tocaron a la puerta. Esa era la salvación de acabar con ese incomodo momento entre ellos.

-son 17,05$-dijo el repartidor cuando penny abrió la puerta.

-mmm, toma- dijo penny sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo y dándoselos al repartidor.-te puedes quedar con el cambio-. El curioso hombre asomo la cabeza para ver mejor el departamento y rápidamente su mirada se situó en la camisa de linterna verde que llevaba sheldon esa noche, para luego mirar a penny y comentar.

-me gusta la camisa de tu novio que buen gusto tienes-. Luego de su comentario el repartidor bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras sin dejar oportunidad a la rubia de decir algo. Pero el problema era que penny se había quedado muda y su temperatura se elevaba cada segundo convirtiéndola en un tomate. Y sheldon no estaba lejos de hacerle competencia, esa palabra "novio" peor aún "tu novio" lo habían dejado absorto con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas. Fue el sonido de los comerciales que se ven al inicio de todas las películas que los sacaron de ese trance al que habían entrado.

-por qué pagaste penny? Yo estaba dispuesto a invitarte esta vez- dijo sheldon para romper ese silencio. Penny volteo.

-la próxima vez te prometo que lo harás tu- le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Sheldon no comprendía a que se debía el extraño comportamiento de su vecina, desde su llegada había estado linda, comprensiva y no se había quejado de ninguna de sus decisiones, tal vez esta nueva penny le agradaba.

-bien, toma- penny le alcanzo a sheldon su cartón de comida y cogió el suyo.

-gracias- dijo sheldon. La película comenzó.

Amy, bernadette, leonard y raj caminaban por el pasillo del hotel donde se hospedarían esa noche.

-recuerdan cuando dijo que los científicos se habían equivocado al afirmar que las estrellas no tenían ninguna conexión con el futuro y la suerte- dijo bernie. Todos rieron.

Al llegar a la habitación escogida para los cuatro se detuvieron en la puerta y todos al mismo tiempo posicionaron su mano como para tocar y al unísono dijeron:

-toc, toc, toc sheldon no está-

-toc, toc, toc sheldon no está-

-toc, toc, toc sheldon no está-

Para amy que su novio no estuviera no era un inconveniente pero lo que la tensaba era que ellos no habían hablado nada desde su especial noche de koalas y ella quería disculparse por su comportamiento y por haberlo dejado solo después de que penny y leonard llegaran. Pero con lamentarse en ese momento no lograría nada ya que ella estaba en ese lugar para divertirse

Penny ya estaba siendo vencida por el sueño eran las 12:23 de la noche y solo habían visto la primera película y la mitad de la segunda y sheldon se percataba de ello porque la rubia bostezaba constantemente y se refregaba los ojos, él no sabía qué hacer, o decirle que se fuera a dormir o quedarse callado y esperar. Pero para sheldon no hubo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ¡PUFF! Penny había caído cual muñeca en las piernas del físico teórico.

-jmm- fue lo único que salió de la boca de sheldon. Estaba impresionado y muy conmocionado por el momento, no sabía que hacer, él quería quitársela de encima pero por un momento reflexiono y recordó que ella había estado de maravilla con él, había aceptado sus decisiones, no fue sarcástica, se comportó tierna y hasta pago la comida, simplemente no podía ser tan malo con ella y además que más daba él también tenía sueño así que apagó el televisor y cerro sus ojos.

Eran las 3:46pm del siguiente día y amy y leonard subían las escaleras rumbo al departamento LS , leonard necesitaba terminar los datos del experimento que había realizado hacia 2 semanas y amy iba a recoger a su novio para su cita ya que con sheldon se necesitaba bastante tiempo para pensar en un lugar que fuera agradable para los dos y estuviera dentro de los estándares de higiene.

La puerta se abrió. Leonard y amy se quedaron paralizados y con los ojos cual platos, como si hubieran visto un muerto. Sus respectivos novio y novia estaban durmiendo como osos polares muy juntos en el sofá. El sonido del serojo y de los pasos alertaron a sheldon que al ver que amy y leonard los estaban viento le pego un empujón a penny tan fuerte que la mando al otro extremo del sofá.

-aaahh- grito la rubia.

-sheldon que te…- penny se percató de la presencia de sus amigos.

-eh, buenas…. Penny miro el reloj de mano que tenía…..tardes-

-oh, amy ya lo recuerdo nuestra cita, lo siento no podré ir hoy, tengo que hacer muchas cosas (entre esas bañarme)-dijo sheldon dirigiéndose a amy

\- a… ummm….. yo….e…..está bien…. nos veremos luego-respondio amy.

-adios- dijo diriguiendose a todos.

-adios amy- contesto leonard.

-am creo que yo igual me voy- dijo la rubia.- gracias sheldon-

-bien adiós- respondio él.

-y bien?- dijo leonard

-y bien qué?- dijo sheldon

-que explicación tienes para esto-

-pos… ninguna, el problema fue que tu novia se durmió mientras veíamos el señor de los anillos versión extendida y callo como desmayada sobre mis piernas-

-ahh ya, y por qué no la despertaste-

-leonard, soy físico no demonio-contesto sheldon.

Leonard no tuvo más que debatirle él había ganado.

Amy se sentía triste y un poco extraña, recordaba el momento en el cual los había visto, al igual que recordaba lo que había sentido, su corazón empezando a congelarse y una rabia reprimiéndose en su interior serian esos los celos de los cuales tanto había escuchado, esos que eran desconocidos hasta este momento para ella.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola¡ vengo con otro capítulo :D. Este si es un súper retraso perdónenme pero es que he estado un poco ocupada, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo más rápido de lo acostumbrado para compensar ;) ya saben que me encanta que me dejen sus opiniones, si les gusta o no les gusta, que quisieran que cambiase… ¡cosillas así! Jejejej

Annimo: bienvenid , claro que escribiré más por ti :3 sigue dejándome tu bella opinión.

Maitetxup: hola¡ amo que te esté gustando mi historia y me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti, en realidad hay muchas historias shamy y shenny pero la mayoría de estas están en inglés y aunque yo conozco el idioma me es difícil entender algunas expresiones que nunca llegas a conocer, bien por otro lado hablando de la historia si me preguntas si los sentimientos de sheldon son mutuos (hacia penny)… chan-chan-chan lo sabremos luego. Jijiji :D sígueme dejando tu valiosa opinión.

Karina: hay gracias querida, espero que siga siendo así ¬.¬

* * *

Amy llego a su departamento, le dio un cigarro a su mono capuchino y luego se dirigió a su cama de agua para tumbarse en ella de un solo golpe.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro habían surgido esos sentimientos de rabia y celos? nunca en toda su vida se había sentido de esa forma por nada ni por nadie pero parecía que esta era la excepción a su regla. Por un lado se sentía un poco culpable ya que era vergonzoso aceptar que por un momento ella quiso exterminar a su mejor amiga (pero por supuesto se retractó y se mentalizo de que eso no era bueno) aunque por el otro, el dolor para ella era inevitable, pero esa no es la cuestión, el verdadero problema es él porque de este.

Asique empezó a pensar, cuando de repente una voz surgió de su interior y dijo:

-estas celosa porque sheldon no hace eso contigo, él nunca permitiría que hicieras tal cosa, preferiría ver una película sin los comentarios del director que dejarte que lo llenaras de gérmenes e invadieras su espacio personal, oh,… pero espera hay alguien que si puede…penny.-

Amy quedo helada como era posible que dentro de ella viviera tal rencor, era mejor pensar en cosas felices, en su carrera, en ricky su mono, en el color gris ni blanco ni negro, en sheldon... y un momento después callo dormida.

El departamento S L:

sheldon había entrado a la ducha para una limpieza exhaustiva de las que acostumbraba a hacerse a diario y leornard estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a la tv pero con la excepción de que esta estaba apagada, inmerso en sus pensamientos..

¿Qué le pasaba a penny por que se le había acostado a sheldon de esa forma tan..tan cariñosa? ¿y qué demonios le había dado a sheldon para que lo permitiera? no estaba celoso por ello es que le extrañaba esa actitud de su amigo y su novia, pues todos sabían que sheldon y penny eran como hermanos, pero de ahí a mostrar ese gesto de cariño era totalmente diferente.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, porque?- grito el físico experimental con rabia ya que su curiosidad por el tema era muy alta y con muchas preguntas pero con cero respuestas.

-ladrones?- grito sheldon con una voz entrecortada no por el agua sino por el miedo.

-no sheldon soy yo- dijo leonard

-idiota, no me asustes y menos cuando no tengo ropa interior- le regaño sheldon

-bien, lo siento- contesto leonard con una vocecita simplona.

Luego del baño sheldon se dirigió a su habitación muy despacio porque en el pasillo no habían patos adhesivos como en la ducha y podría resbalarse, al llegar, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, realmente no sabía por qué se había sentado era como su instinto el que lo había obligado a hacerlo pero entonces comprendió que lo que le pasaba era que estaba distraído que estaba pensando mucho y actuando poco, que tal vez en los últimos días sus actitudes no habían sido las mejores para con los demás, especialmente con… Que leonard le estaba haciendo más preguntas que lo habitual sobre temas extraños la mayoría de estos relacionados con penny, hmmmp penny…..ella era otra de sus preocupaciones, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿por qué su actitud cambio de una forma tan agresiva y repentina? Ush vaya que no le agradaban los cambios pero este en especial no era tan malo hasta le agradaba (claro porque lo beneficiaba a él) y por ultimo…

-sheldon-dijo leonard afuera de la habitación.

-si?- respondió este.

-por qué te demoras tanto? Estas bien?- pregunto.

-estoy de maravilla pero me inquieta que recientemente te preocupas más por mí, ¿acaso cambiaste los niveles de la temperatura en el termostato del departamento? O ¿estuviste silbando mientras yo no me encontraba y ahora tienes un cargo de conciencia?-

-ammm, déjame pensarlo, NO- grito el físico experimental.

-creo que deberías pasar menos tiempo con penny tanto vino, chismes y modelos de zapatos te están convirtiendo en una vieja amargada y solterona-

5 segundos después sheldon escucho la puerta cerrarse, leonard se había ido.

El departamento P:

-hey, penny no has llamado a amy hoy?- pregunto bernadette a su amiga.

-sí, pero no me contesto debe estar dormida o viendo la pequeña casa en la pradera- contesto riendo.

-probablemente, pero… si no me equivoco hoy es jueves- comento bernie.

-si? Y?- penny estaba un poco confundida.

-es noche de cita para el shamy-

-ah eso, si sheldon dijo que no podía porque tenía que bañarse y adelantar trabajo-

-bañarse a las 4:00 de la tarde? pero si él se ducha a las 7:15 am-

-pues se retrasó- contesto la rubia más alta con una mirada extraña.

-sheldon retrasarse? No lo creo, no será que tu tuviste algo que ver en eso- dijo bernie con una mirada calculadora.

-nop-

-peeennnnyyyy- canturreó la microbióloga.

-bien, es cierto, ayer mientras ustedes no estaban yo tuve que quedarme sola con sheldon y comer con él, así que vimos dos de las películas del señor de los anillos versión extendida y con comentarios del director o mejor dicho ESDAVECD-

-entonces se acostaron tarde, a qué hora regresaste aquí?-pregunto.

-no regrese después de eso- confeso sin prestarle importancia.

-quiere decir que te quedaste a dormir con sheldon?-pregunto bernie muy sorprendida.

-si- respondió.

Bernadette hizo una cara extraña como de suficiencia.

-que?-

-pues….te quedaste en el cuarto de leonard verdad?-pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-no exactamente- penny tenía pena en contar que prácticamente ella había dormido sobre sheldon.

-y eso que quiere decir?-dijo bernie divertida pero con curiosidad.

-ES QUE ME QUEDE DORMIDA EN LAS PIERNAS DE SHELDON-contesto penny gritando con rapidez esperando que bernie no le entendiera.

-aja-fue lo único que dijo la otra como respuesta.

-te conté algo como esto y lo único que dices es aja- protesto penny

-es que ya me suponía algo así porque note que estabas muy nerviosa-dijo bernadette entre risas.

-ok, cambiando de tema, nos vamos?- pregunto penny

-claro, no me perdería el día de zapatos nunca-

Y sin más las dos salieron del departamento.

Amy se despertó. Se levantó de su cama para luego dirigirse a la cocina y preparar un té chai. Luego de unos minutos de relajantes sorbos de té se escuchó el distintivo sonido de los mensajes cuando llegan a la computadora. Se sentó en el sofá, abrió el portátil y cliqueo en la ventanilla de mensajes, encontró el nuevo y lo abrió:

Pasadena, California

5:54 pm

At: cita

Amy, espero que te encuentres en perfecto estado de salud y con buen ánimo, si es así, deseo que nos encontremos ya que como lo sabrás hoy es nuestra noche de cita y yo detesto romper las reglas, empezando si fui yo mismo quien las escribió. Ahora estarás un poco confundida porque te dije que no podríamos tenerla esta tarde a las 4:03 pm momentos después de que tú y leonard regresaran de esa "interesante" conferencia, pero veras que la ducha y el trabajo que yo tenía que hacer en esos momentos se hicieron más rápidos de lo que pensaba, dejándonos un espacio para cenar juntos, esta vez tu decidirás el lugar, estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Dr S. Cooper

Amy no perdió tiempo y empezó a elaborar el mensaje de respuesta de su novio donde lógicamente aceptaba su invitación:

Pasadena, California

5:59 pm

At: confirmando cita

Sheldon, me encuentro en perfecto estado de salud y con buen estado de ánimo, gracias por desearlo, por otro lado quiero confirmarte que estoy al tanto de tus compromisos personales con nuestro acuerdo de relación y quiero que tengamos nuestra cena aquí en mi departamento. Te espero a las 6:30 pm.

Dra A. Farrah Fowler

Departamento S L:

Sheldon había leído el mensaje y se había preparado, camino hasta la puerta, la abrió, salido y respectivamente cerró.

-a dónde vas sheldon?- penny acababa de subir las escaleras tenía dos bolsas una en cada mano con el logo del centro comercial.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Hey! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que guste y ya saben que sus reviews sean positivos o negativos son totalmente recibidos por mí, así que no te quedes callado exprésame tu opinión *w*

Adictamoon: bienvenida :D! lo lamento de verdad, no me había percatado de tu comentario y por esa razón no te escribí en 5 chapter pero te puedo decir que yo también amo al shamy y que el shenny si es bien escrito es comestible para mí, gracias y espero que me sigas dejando tu comentario, dulzura #_#

Junior VB: ¡has vuelto! Pero a escribirme claro ¬.¬ gracias por el consejo "más participación de Howard y raj" = ¡hecho! .

Esta vez he decidido colocar un nombre al capítulo y tengo pensado hacerlo en un intervalo de 5, quiero decir que el próximo capítulo al cual le pondré nombre será al 11 y así sucesivamente díganme si les gusta mi idea cha-chin

* * *

**Rábano y rubí**

Sheldon dirigió la mirada hacia su vecina que estaba ya casi parada frente a él.

-ah, hola penny, has dicho algo?-

-sí, te pregunte hacia dónde vas- contesto la rubia.

-me voy a encontrar con Amy en su departamento para cenar juntos como una última medida de nuestra cita interrumpida de hoy-

¿Interrumpida? ¿Quiere decir que él considera que yo soy una interrupción? Se cuestionó penny en su interior con más rabia que dolor.

-pero, ¿creí que habías dejado en claro que hoy no iban a cumplir con su cita?- pregunto penny apretando un poco los dientes.

-es verdad, pero no considere que mis deberes quedaran finalizados y ordenados antes de la hora que yo esperaba, fue un milagro ya que nunca pensé que lograría terminar con ese azulejo mirándome por la ventana- contesto sheldon volteando la cabeza para ver hacia su departamento (seguramente por el pájaro espía).

Una idea loquísima y con malicia indígena broto de la mente de penny:

-sheldon, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-jum, depende pero como es para ti aceptare, nadie que haya tenido una conservación contigo puede negar que lo necesitas- respondió.

Penny miro hacia el piso, para luego juntar las puntas de sus pies y balancear las bolsas que tenía en las manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tal y como lo haría una niña pequeña al confesar una travesura.

Sheldon la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de amy?- preguntó alzando la mirada hacia el físico teórico que se había ruborizado.

-yo…no…veo que-que… importancia tiene eso- logro contestar claramente nervioso.

-claro que importa, ¿porque no quieres decirme? Somos amigos, no?-insistió dando un paso hacia él para ver sus expresiones más de cerca.

-es que…..- sheldon no encontraba respuesta que no lo pusiera en evidencia.

\- o es que acaso es algo intimo?- siguió preguntando la rubia esta vez arqueando una ceja acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona.

Aquella pregunta no solo había logrado ruborizar aún más a sheldon quien se estaba convirtiendo en un rábano variando sus colores del rojo al morado con la facilidad de un caleidoscopio sino que también había sido el empuje para sus característicos tics.

-¡por supuesto que no!-dijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y volteaba bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado para tratar de ocultar su rábanifero sonrojo.

Penny se echó a reír.

Sheldon trago saliva.

-ya debería irme, me estoy retrasando y sabes que odio las impuntualidades-

-claro, claro, que tengas una buena noche, cariño- se despidió guiñándole un ojo para luego caminar hacia su departamento.

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza muy confundido. Empezó a bajar las escaleras. ¿Qué cosas estaría pensando penny que haría él esa noche? O peor ¿Qué cosas sabia penny que él haría esa noche? ¿Haría él cosas esa noche? ¡Oh, buen dios!

Departamento R:

Leonard, Howard y raj se estaban alistando para las olimpiadas deportivas de la wii.

-hey! Me extraña que c3po no haya venido, es que acaso esta en off para cargar su batería- comentó howard sarcásticamente.

-tuvo que quedarse para ducharse y luego terminar con lo que le hacía falta de su trabajo- respondió leonard.

-wuo,wuo,wou espera dijiste que sheldon tenía que darse una ducha?, quiero decir otra?- pregunto raj muy sorprendido.

-no, es que tal parece que aún no se había duchado cuando amy y yo llegamos-dijo el físico experimental.

-oh entiendo, de nuevo se quedó mirando su pizarrón por horas para poder ir en forma de espíritu a sheldonopolis y buscar respuestas- volvió a comentar el ingeniero espacial.

-nope, aun peor, sus manos estaban tocando a mi novia-

Leonard miro a sus amigos que quedaron con matices de piedra, Howard tenía sus ojos abiertos a lo que más daban sus músculos faciales y a raj se le cayó la papita frita que hacía unos momentos había estado en su boca.

Después de unos segundos Howard fue el primero en hablar.

-quieres decir que ellos estaban...?-

-NO,ellos…- leonard se apresuró a responder dándose cuenta de que su comentario fue mal interpretado.

-quiero decir que ellos estaban durmiendo juntos- trato de aclarar leonard.

Vaya que eso no funciono. Y esta vez el proceso se invirtió, a Howard se le cayó la mandíbula y a raj se le abrieron los ojos.

-lo que digo es…NO…AH- el físico experimental no hallaba la manera de darse a entender pero misteriosamente sus dos amigos empezaron a mirarse con complicidad para un momento después soltar una unisonica carcajada.

-que es tan gracioso?- preguntó

-estuvimos entendiéndote desde el principio- aclaro raj.

-vamos amigo, es de sheldon de quien hablamos, no hay mucho que pensar-comento Howard.

A leonard le cambio el color de la piel.

-juguemos- sugirió con un tono de voz frio y muy bajo que se asemejaba al susurro.

Se sentaron en el sofá.

-no me digas que estas molesto?- dijo Howard dándole a leonard un pequeño empujoncito.

-no te preocupes-contesto este con la tonalidad anterior que con horror se asemejaba mucho a la de voldemort. Wolowitz miro a raj haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza para que interviniera en la situación. Raj hizo su mejor cara de convencimiento y agrego:

-hey, lo sentimos no queríamos que te sintieras mal por algo así-

-no es necesario no estoy molesto con ustedes-

Raj volvió a hablar:

-y…entonces que es lo que te sucede?- Leonard se refregó los ojos por debajo de sus gafas.

-es complicado-dijo.

-ohu… sabemos que significa eso, verdad?- ironizó Howard. Raj asintió.

-suena interesante, podrían compartirlo?-dijo Leonard mientras esbozaba una sonrisita y pestañeaba muy rápido.

-creemos que podrías estar celoso- respondió el astrofísico. Leonard se escandalizo.

-QUE? De quién? Sheldon?-

-hmjum- juguetearon raj y Howard. Leonard estaba listo para refutar aquello pero raj interrumpió.

-todos aquí sabemos que sheldon es un loco de remate pero no podemos negar que el bastardo es muy atractivo, es alienígenamente inocente, más honesto de lo que debería, mucho más alto que todos nosotros, con un iris de una tonalidad tipo celeste y para colmo es un genio, cualquier mujer clavaria su mirada en él, antes de fijarse que nosotros también estamos ahí, si él quisiera podría ser el símbolo sexy de los nerds-

Leonard y Howard dijeron al mismo tiempo pero sin querer:

-creí que solo yo lo pensaba- se voltearon a mirarse confundidos y luego mirar al hindú. Los tres rieron.

Departamento A:

Amy estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que lo que ella estaba pensando hacer no era correcto para nadie y mucho menos para sheldon, sus cálculos se basaban en un 50-50, el primer cincuenta era la probabilidad de que este "experimento" funcionara y el otro era que terminara de una manera trágica, aunque con él nunca se podía ser exactos. Camino hasta la cocina donde el olor de spaguetti con trocitos de salchicha que con amor preparaba especialmente para su novio inundaba el recinto. Abrió nuevamente el refrigerador donde tenía el nesquik de fresa asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, como aquella vez en la que utilizo sus conocimientos en neurobiología para aumentar los sentimientos de sheldon hacia ella.

Comenzó a caminar por su departamento en círculos, de vez en cuando echando ojo a su mono y rogando que este no encontrara el recipiente con los cigarrillos que habilidosamente coloco en el estante más alto; miro su reloj y vio que era la hora, contabilizo mirando la puerta:

-3, 2,1-

-toc, toc, toc, amy-

-toc, toc, toc, amy-

-toc, toc, toc, amy-

Ella corrió hasta la puerta y giro la perilla.

-buenas noches, amy- saludo sheldon que estaba vestido como de costumbre con su buzo delgado y su camiseta con logo, esta vez le toco a flash.

-buenas noches, sheldon- respondió el saludo. Ella lucía un vestido que le llegaba hasta el comienzo de la rodilla, no usaba las medias veladas, dejando al descubierto sus recién depiladas y torneadas piernas aunque sus zapatos ortopédicos no cambiaron. Su apariencia tuvo un impacto leve en sheldon, y amy pudo notarlo ya que era costumbre que el físico teórico la escaneara de pies a cabeza a penas la veía pero esta vez estaba segura de que sheldon se detuvo un segundo más en sus piernas mientras la recorría con la vista.

-pasa por favor- invito amy señalando la mesa comedor que tenía por decoración central un candelabro con tres velas color ámbar. Sheldon asintió y tres segundos después yacía sentado en la silla ubicada a espaldas de la cocina. Amy tomo el asiento restante.

\- y como estuvo tu día?- pregunto sheldon siguiendo al pie de la letra los parámetros acordados para las noches de cita.

-agradable podría decirse teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que dormí lo que restaba de la tarde después de llegar de tu departamento, y la tuya?-

-horrible!, fui acosado todo el tiempo que estuve trabajando en mi documento por un desagradable engendro de la naturaleza- respondió sheldon notablemente afectado.

-que era?- amy se interesó por saber.

-un pájaro, indiscutiblemente un pichón de azulejo-

Al oír aquello amy esbozo una sonrisa la cual por supuesto no fue correspondida, en cambio, sheldon arqueo las cejas y se mostró irónico.

-no logro entender como algo tan serio puede causarte gracia- discutió. Haciendo caso omiso amy esta vez soltó una risita. A sheldon esto pareció molestarle más.

-y yo que creí que el encuentro con penny fue vergonzoso- comento el texano con inocencia. Si el comentario anterior no había logrado borrar la sonrisa de amy este sí que lo hizo.

-penny? Vergonzoso? Que quieres decir?- la neurobióloga estaba inquieta por ese comentario. Y sin ninguna duda sheldon se percató, con todo y su deficiencia para entender mensajes faciales y sarcasmo.

-bien, pues…

Din-din-din el medidor de tiempo sonó alertando a amy que la cena estaba lista.

-disculpa-

Amy fue a la cocina y apago la estufa, vacío el contenido en otro recipiente y lo llevo a la mesa para ver la cara de felicidad infinita de su novio.

-oh, amy esta es una de las razones por las que agradezco que seas mi novia- dijo este entre un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-eso no es todo- dijo amy sacando la bebida rosa de su refrigerador.

-ja, spaguetti con trocitos de salchicha y nesquik de fresa en una sola cita, esto no puede ser mejor- dijo sheldon casi saliendo de su asiento pero aun así tumbando el tenedor que fue a parar debajo de la mesa. Sheldon se arrodillo en el piso para gatear debajo del mueble y buscar el cubierto, este se encontraba en la mitad de los pies de amy.

-ya lo viste?- pregunto su novia desde arriba.

-si- sheldon estiro su mano, cogió el instrumento de cocina plateado y sin culpa alzo la mirada, claramente allí la oscuridad reinaba pero eso no impidió que viera los llamativamente blancos pantis de amy. Se apresuró a salir. Y coloco el objeto en su lugar.

-amy, eres una señorita así que te sugiero que mantengas tus piernas cerradas- comento sheldon con un sonrojo más fuerte que el anterior y una mirada severa. Amy acomodo sus piernas y jalo su vestido hacia abajo con incomodidad sin poder ver a su acompañante a los ojos. Sheldon pensó que tal vez esa no fue la manera correcta de decirlo pero ya era tarde entonces trato de corregir el error siendo honesto con ella.

-sabes…en verdad…no me molesto en absoluto lo que vi- confesó. Amy busco la mirada de su novio y no tardo nada en encontrarla, los ojos de él estaban fijos en los suyos y despedían un brillo poco habitual. Se creó un silencio de unos pocos segundos en los cuales prácticamente se confesaban solo con la mirada pero la magia duro poco porque intencionalmente sheldon tosió rompiendo su burbuja.

Luego de que se sirviera la bebida en los vasos y cada uno tuviera su porción, la pareja comenzó a comer. Durante ese transcurso ninguno hablo. Sheldon se había clavado en mente y corazón a su plato, se veía que disfrutaba saboreando cada bocado cosa que tenía a amy muy satisfecha.

Al terminar sheldon agradeció por la comida, amy se sonrojo y Ricky encontró los cigarrillos.

Mientras amy llevaba los platos sucios al lavavajillas sheldon pregunto:

-amy dispones de una cuenta inscrita en netflix?-

-tienes que conectar la laptop-explico.

-amy esa no era la pregunta y tu respuesta muy obvia casi innecesaria, si quieres mi opinión-

Amy entrecerró los ojos, no hay manera de corregir la condescendencia de sheldon.

-bien, sheldon y que película quieres ver?- pregunto, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba si tendría el valor para realizar su experimento.

-está bien si vemos battlestar galáctica?-

-sí, no hay problema- que mentirota había dicho.

Ambos se sentaron al sofá.

Amy respiro hondo como si pudiera inflarse de valor y dijo:

-no quiero que veamos eso- acto seguido tiro del cable que conectaba la computadora y la tv, ambos aparatos se apagaron. Sheldon la miro con sorpresa.

-si no te gusta, me hubieras comentado, hay otras películas que podemos ver, no hacía falta agredir al cable que tantos favores nos…- sheldon quedo intrigado con la mirada de amy, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos expresaban maldad. Ella se levantó, se posiciono frente a él inclinándose para a apoyar sus manos en los hombros de sheldon y posteriormente sentarse en sus piernas.

-amy, que demo…?- fue silenciado repentinamente con un beso. Amy prosiguió a coger las muñecas de sheldon y aprisionarlas contra el espaldar del sofá para que no pudiera huir.

Sheldon estaba totalmente quieto y temblaba debajo de ella. Amy intensifico su beso, pero no le pareció suficiente, así que bajo un poco sus labios para atrapar el labio inferior de él, cuando lo logro pasó su lengua, cosa que hizo temblar aún más a sheldon quien tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido y a diferencia de ella él mantenía sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia todas partes con horror. Pero hay no terminaba, amy mordió el labio de sheldon haciendo que este abriera su boca para gemir pero no precisamente de placer, amy aprovecho la oportunidad y delicadamente metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del físico teórico enroscando una y otra vez está alrededor de la de él. Sheldon simplemente no podía aguantarlo, torció sus brazos y con unos cuantos movimientos, las cosas se invirtieron, era él el que tenía las muñecas de amy sujetadas, pero se encontró con un problema de por medio, para librarse de ella tenía que apretarlas (las muñecas) con mucha fuerza dicho en otras palabras tendría que herirla pero precisamente lo que hizo la neurobióloga un segundo después termino de sacar a sheldon de su lugar feliz, ella poso su cuerpo un poco más arriba de lo que estaba antes y en ese momento estaba moviendo su pelvis en círculos mientras ejercía fuerza contra la entrepierna de sheldon, este estaba totalmente enloquecido y la piedad había abandonado su corazón. Amy chillo de dolor, su novio apretaba con rudeza sus muñecas, las soltó y luego la empujo hacia un lado. Cuando amy se incorporó se dispuso a mirar a sheldon quien rápidamente se había levantado y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Los labios de sheldon adquirieron un tic y aún estaba rojo en donde anteriormente amy lo había mordido, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban cristalinos parecía que lloraría y por ultimo estaban esas…amy no supo si decirles mejillas todavía era correcto ya que de alguna u otra manera estas fueron reemplazas por dos rubíes, se escuchaba anatómicamente imposible pero no hallaba ningún color que calificara ese tono. Nunca había visto tal expresión en sheldon… dolorosa vergüenza.

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- grito el físico teórico –QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE…?- -DE SENTARTE SOBRE MI, DE BESARME, DE TRANSMITIRME TUS GERMENES, DE…DE RESTREGARTE CONTRA MI- -NO RECUERDO HABERTELO PEDIDO- -Y SI CREES QUE RESIBIRAS ESTO QUE ACABAS DE HACER DE MI PARTE, ¡TE EQUIOVOCAS!-

Amy intento hablar pero sheldon ya se movía para ir por su chaqueta y maletín, una vez los tuvo se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, pero amy tomo su brazo.

-sheldon yo…- amy no pudo decir más porque él se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

-¡TE PROHIVO QUE VUELVAS A TOCARME!- luego se marchó a grandes zancadas.

En cambio amy no se movió, ella pudo jurar que su corazón se saltó un latido, que del número dos mil millones ciento quince pasó al dos mil millones ciento diecisiete. Se recostó en la puerta y se dejo caer hasta quedar acurrucada en el suelo.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, ya saben q me puedes dejar tus quejas, burlas y comentarios en todos los reviews q quieras: ¡que lo disfruten! :D me he arrepentido, colocar títulos es divertido lo seguiré haciendo.

Patricia: bienvenida, gracias por el review! Chu! *w*

Beatriz: hola! jejej thanx beibi

Anonymous: hi! que bueno q te guste .

Junior VB: veremos si amy lo pierde…

Guest: ahí! Nunca habían sido tan duros conmigo, pero está bien, créeme cuando te digo que mis intenciones no son agradar a los dos lados, simplemente así fue como lo imagine antes de empezar a escribir y tengo claro a que pareja quiero para mi final. Ahora, no sé por qué criticas la escena de amy y sheldon en el sofá, creo que toda historia necesita acontecimientos claves que impulsen a los demás sin importan el nivel de ética que tengan. Por otra parte estoy convencida de que puedo mejorar mi ortografía pero no lo que tu llamas "expresiones infantiles" ya que solo soy una adolecente. Finalmente, lamento que no este siendo de tu agrado mi fic, me he divertido y esforzado mucho para los lectores que dejan reviews y para mí misma.

Amo shamy: hello y gracias ° -°

Summermania: holi! jijiji seh raj sabe…

Ceila: gracias por comentar me alegra que te este gustando.

Prink: hola! . yo si se q pasara jajaj.

Karina: jum-jum verdad que si?.

* * *

**Electrocardiógrafo a mil**

Se tornó una noche lluviosa, sheldon caminaba por las calles de Pasadena con su vista exclusiva al grisáceo suelo. Un remolino de imágenes una tras otra sin fin era lo que impedía que sintiera el contacto de las frías gotas que caían sobre su piel, los acontecimientos previos lo tenían muy confundido, cosa que realmente detestaba, el simple hecho de no tener una explicación lógica o un porque de lo que sentía, lo mareaba.

Al llegar, entro en el edificio sin revisar la caja del correo y opto por subir los escalones de dos en dos. Allí, al lado de su lugar en el sofá, se quedó completamente quieto, tratando de encontrar una solución para el reciente fallo de sistema.

"Amy, la cena, sus ojos, el sofá, Amy, besándome, sobre mí, control, Amy, tocándome, gérmenes, mordida, malo, malo, malo". Cada memoria llevaba consigo una palabra que la describía. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, su cara se empapaba en sudor, entrecerraba sus ojos, un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cráneo, lo último de pudo decir fue:

-penny…-

Al final del corredor en el siguiente departamento, se percibió un sonido seco de algo al caer, al igual que el característico chirrido de un mueble de madera que es arrastrado. Penny se levantó de un brinco, salió, troto los metros que la separaban de la siguiente puerta y la abrió pegando un grito al ver lo que había provocado el estruendo.

-¡SHELDON!-

Corrió hacia el inconsciente cuerpo. Analizando la situación, miro el tapete, la mesa de centro, el sofá y el charquito de sangre bajo la cabeza del físico teórico, de una manera increíblemente rápida ya tenía una idea de lo sucedido: sheldon se desmayó, sus pies corrieron el tapete al mismo tiempo que la mesa de centro, pero no lo suficiente, golpeando su cabeza contra el borde. Llamo a emergencias con las manos temblorosas.

Departamento R:

-leonard, están tras raj-

-los tengo, los tengo- (disparos)

-bernie, usa tu poción- la microbióloga se hallaba en el lugar hacia media hora.

-esperen, tengo un mensaje- leonard coloco pausa al juego y saco su celular del bolsillo.

-oh no- dijo el físico experimental claramente asustado.

-qué pasa?- pregunta Howard.

-sheldon tuvo un accidente, penny está con él en el hospital-

-que mal- dijo raj dejando de lado el control.

-debemos ir- bernadette se levantó y tomo su bolso. Los demás la siguieron fuera del departamento.

En el hospital, penny tomaba asiento en una butaca cerca de la camilla de sheldon, él tenía la mayor parte de la cabeza vendada según los doctores para evitar una presión, lo veía dormir, nunca antes lo noto pero este tenía una expresión angelical al hacerlo.

Se corrió la cortina suavemente para dejar entrar a leonard, raj, Howard y bernadette.

-por dios penny que sucedió?- leonard la miro.

Sheldon colapso a causa de un cambio drástico de temperatura, seguramente se mojó de vuelta de su cita con amy y su nivel de estrés era bastante alto provocándole calor y sofocamiento.

-pero eso no explica por qué tiene esos…- raj no pudo terminar la oración.

-al caer golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa de centro- penny respondió.

-pobrecito- bernie se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza.

-hey! Donde esta amy?- Howard miro alrededor de la habitación creyendo que la vería.

-no la he llamado- menciono la actriz/mesera sin dejar de mirar a sheldon.

-voy a llamarla- dijo raj

Departamento A:

Amy aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar que había adoptado después de que su novio se fuera, acurrucada contra la puerta con la cara en las rodillas.

Levanto la mirada. Su teléfono móvil sonaba, alertándola de una llamada. Se paró a buscarlo aunque no tuviera ninguna gana de contestar solo tenía la infantil esperanza de que era sheldon, bueno… no se estaba equivocando en todo, la llamada era sobre él pero no era él el que la llamaba.

-hola?- amy fue la primera en hablar.

-hola amy, que gusto de hablar contigo una vez más- amy reconoció la voz de su tercermundista amigo de inmediato.

-oh! Rajesh, como estas?-

\- muy bien, gracias-

-a que se debe tu llamada?-

-amy… sheldon ha tenido un accidente estamos en este momento en el hospital con él-

-¡que?! Porque? Como? Cuando?- la neurobióloga estaba muy angustiada.

-hace unos momentos, dicen que se a desmayado y se golpeó la cabeza-

-voy para allá-

-pero amy tú no sabes en que hos…- raj hablaba solo.

amy rastreo la llamada con google maps en su celular.

Hospital:

Los recién llegados estaban fuera del lugar donde se encontraba sheldon sentados esperando a que el doctor llegara para dar le de alta.

-cual creen ustedes que fue la razón del estrés de nuestro loco favorito?- howard no iba a perder la oportunidad de aclarar sus preguntas.

-pudo ser cualquier cosa-

-no creen que haya tenido algo que ver con amy?- leonard no estaba lejos del astronauta si eran las dudas a lo que se refería.

_silencio_ los presentes exhibían sus mejores caras de concentración.

Penny miraba a sheldon cada 10 segundos como asegurándose de que aun respiraba, esperando algún movimiento que indicara su lucidez. Pero no, estaba inmóvil cubierto con esas verdosas sabanas sobre esa piedra a la que llamaban camilla y con esa fantástica música de fondo que incitaba a la jaqueca (pi…pi…pi…pi) era el electrocardiógrafo. Impulsada por un "no sé qué", penny estiro su brazo para tocar la mano de sheldon un poco contraída, estaba fría, entrelazo lentamente sus dedos con los de él, transmitiéndole un poco de calor y para su sorpresa percibió un pequeño apretón. Se levantó del sillón para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión muy serena, se notaba que aun dormía, tal vez lo de la mano fue alguna reacción involuntaria, aunque quería convencerse de lo contrario.

Repentinamente se abrió la cortina, sobresaltando a penny.

Amy y leonard entraron. Amy le dedico una sonrisa preguntándole:

-él está bien?- penny solo afirmo con la cabeza. La neurobióloga se acercó y de inmediato noto de reojo que su amiga le tenía la mano agarrada a su novio. Penny sabía que amy miraba con mucha atención su mano sujeta a la de sheldon pero ese mismo "no sé qué" le impidió quitarla. Amy trato de no darle mucha trascendencia optando por tocar cerca de la rodilla del convaleciente pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucho una voz diferente a la de últimamente, esta nueva voz sí que la conocía y estaba gritando:

-TE PROHIVO QUE VUELVAS A TOCARME-

Amy dio un paso hacia atrás, fue tan claro que casi se convenció de que el mismísimo sheldon se lo estaba repitiendo ahora. Le miró la cara y las palabras solo fluyeron de su boca:

-espero que despiertes pronto para irnos de aquí-

Misteriosamente esas 8 palabras actuaron como una carga de energía, por que un segundo después sheldon comenzó a abrir los ojos. El físico teórico primeramente miro a su izquierda encontrándose con la sonrisa de penny, sintió su mano tocando la suya. La apretó devolviéndole la sonrisa. La rubia se sonrojo. Luego miro un poco más lejos de él casi en la esquina de la camilla donde amy estaba parada. Su expresión se endureció ligeramente. Amy detecto ese cambio fácilmente, lo conocía muy bien, le sostuvo la mirada. Penny se levantó.

-los dejare solos- enseguida se inclinó y beso a sheldon, amy no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que su beso fue peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de los labios del texano. Empuño la mano derecha con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma confiando en que nadie lo había notado. Penny se dio la vuelta para irse, se sorprendió al ver que leonard estaba parado justo en la mitad de las cortinas.

-leonard, has estado parado ahí todo este tiempo?- penny pregunto mientras metía los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

El físico experimental levanto las cejas. – sí, ninguno se inmuto de mi presencia-

-perdóname- penny camino hacia él poniéndole una mano en el hombro invitándole a salir juntos, él obedeció, aunque no se contuvo de mirar atrás en dirección a amy quien lo observaba de igual manera, él la miro a los ojos y luego bajo hacia su mano derecha (la cual había vuelto puño) alzando una ceja. La neurobióloga dejo de mirarlo para centrarse en su nuevo objetivo: el suelo. Sentía que su cara se le caería de la vergüenza. Sheldon por su parte no entendía ese intercambio de miradas entre su novia y su mejor amigo, ansiaba saber a qué se debían, movió un poco las frazadas que tenía enzima para llamar la atención. Amy percibió una mínima corriente de aire en su cara. En ese punto había olvidado por completo la razón por la que se hallaba en ese lugar.

-eh, sheldon, lo siento, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-si-

La oji verde se ilumino, quería demostrarle que estaba muy arrepentida por lo que hizo.

-dime que quieres- su sonrisa era radiante.

-quiero que llames a penny- dijo con voz seria. El rostro de amy se tornó inexpresivo.

-porque?-

-quiero que cante soft kitty para mí-

-ah, pero si me enseñas la canción yo puedo…- amy se acercaba más a la silla en la que hacía unos minutos penny había estado sentada.

-no!, te he dicho que la llames- sheldon levanto la voz.

Experimentaba un sentimiento conocido, ese frio devastador que le congelaba ya otra parte de su corazón.

-sheldon, yo…- una vez más amy era interrumpida antes de empezar su oración aunque la diferencia era que ella había parado por voluntad, las palabras se le habían atorado en el pecho y garganta. Agacho la cabeza como perrito regañado y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al físico teórico, salido de la habitación. Afuera sus amigos estaban desparramados en las sillas a punto de quedarse de dormidos.

-penny- la voz de amy los sobresaltó haciendo que se enderezaran de una manera espasmódica. Fingiendo normalidad preguntaron:

-ya ha despertado?-

-sí, y quiere que vayas, penny- anuncio al mismo tiempo que miraba a la rubia actriz. Esta se refregaba los ojos con parsimonia pero al escuchar aquello se encamino con paso acelerado. Al pasar por el lado de amy, penny sintió una corriente eléctrica, era el aura que rodeaba a la neurobióloga, era difícil creer que nadie notara un color purpura alrededor de ella.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! Hace un año prácticamente que no subía capitulo, lo siento mucho, merezco morir…tuve algunos o más bien muchos problemas: preparándome para mi primer año en la U, falta de inspiración y tiempo, aun así he tenido ganas de actualizar pero solo hasta hoy he podido conmigo misma. Agradezco de corazón todas aquellas personas que apoyaron esta historia desde el comienzo y espero que algún día la recuerden…

**¿Será esto un plan malévolo?**

Amy tomó asiento junto con sus amigos, mientras que aún conservaba su aura purpura de negación y fracaso, ¿Que debía hacer para arreglar su relación? Si Sheldon se negaba a que ella lo intentara. Miró hacia el frente, sorprendiéndose por Leonard, quien le hacía unas señas con la cabeza, acto seguido el físico se levantó en dirección a los lavabos. Amy entendió y se encamino tras él.

Justo después de que la neurobióloga ingresara, Leonard cerró y se recostó en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, algo bastante oscuro y juvenil, diferente a su personalidad.

-eso es lo más sexy que te he visto hacer Leonard- comentó Amy de manera divertida, tratando de opacar ese escenario de tristeza. Leonard río por lo bajo.

-¿Amy, pasó algo entre tú y sheldon?-

-No veo por qué es de tu interés lo que haya… pasado- desvió la mirada, se había puesto en evidencia.

-Por favor..., vi como miraste a Penny, ¿tiene ella algo que ver?- la voz de Leonard era de súplica. Amy tiritaba ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Una vocecita que está en mi interior me convence de sentir celos de la extraña relación que tienen nuestros novios entre ellos?...NO¡ eso sonaba un tanto delirante.

-Intenté acercarme a Sheldon en un plano físico, lo presioné y se molestó. Está en todo su derecho, yo…nunca debí…- no pudo, las lágrimas estaban a tope en sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Se retiró las gafas y abrió una llave para lavar su cara.

-Lo siento, sé que debes estar incomodo- se disculpó, mirando al físico experimental por el espejo que tenía enfrente.

-No te preocupes- Leonard se acercó a Amy para ponerle una mano en el hombro. –La verdad estoy preocupado, últimamente siento que Penny me ha dejado a un lado, creo que ya no quiere estar conmigo- dijo al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente apretaba la mano que tenía sobre Amy. Ella se volteó y lo abrazó. Ambos necesitaban aquello.

-Algunas veces creo que Sheldon prefiere estar con Penny en vez de conmigo, me hace sentir un poco…celosa- ya estaba, lo había confesado, estrechó aún más el abrazo esperando que el físico no sé molestase. Leonard se sorprendió, así que él no era el único que sufría de esa inquietud, estaba un tanto aliviado.

-hagamos algo al respecto, ayudémonos- propuso entretanto se separaban.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

-Sonará un tanto extremo pero…deberíamos darles una cucharadita de su propia medicina, además los celos son importantes en una relación- Leonard tenía su pose típica de superioridad, cruzado de brazos, la cabeza alzada; un poco ladeada, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita picarona. Amy no estaba muy segura.

-Te recuerdo que Sheldon no quiere saber nada de mí, genio- replicó parodiando el gesto de concentración y "supremacía" mental de su novio para explotar cabezas.

-¡exacto!, los celos despertaran en Sheldon la necesidad de hablar o reclamarte, después de todo él sigue siendo tu novio y en su singular forma (por no decir alienígena) te precia e igualmente ocurrirá con Penny- un brillo de maldad cruzó las pupilas de Leonard. Amy mordía su labio inferior.

-Me has convencido- dijo la neurobióloga finalmente con una sonrisa. Justo cuando se disponían salir, Howard abrió la puerta de aquel pequeño recinto.

-Por fin, los encuentro y en el lugar que menos esperaba…- comentó, observándolos intercaladamente durante varios segundos, con un dejo de incomodidad, era evidente que imaginaba unas circunstancias totalmente diferentes a la realidad, hasta puede que un tanto pervertidas (típico de Howard).

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Amy.

-Ya dieron a Sheldon de alta- contestó el ingeniero.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Leonard fue el primero en salir. Howard se arrimó a Amy y en un susurro:

-¿Cómo estuvo su desempeño?- preguntó riendo y arqueando las cejas socarronamente mientras señalaba a Leonard.

-Idiota- Amy manifestó con seriedad. El astronauta soltó una carcajada.

-Leonard! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?- objetó Penny. Sheldon a su lado tenía nuevamente su ropa, conservando únicamente la venda alrededor de su cabeza.

-En el baño- respondió el nombrado.

-Con Amy! cof-cof-cof- tosió Howard. Penny solo pasó saliva. Sheldon rodó los ojos:

-¿Podemos irnos ya?, un poco más de exposición en este ambiente parasitoso y tendré que comprar toda la sección de multivitamínicos y purgativos- se le oía un tanto inquieto pero volvía a ser el mismo.

-claro que si- Bernadette intervino empujándolos a todos. El grupo caminó junto hasta la salida.

-Quiero vivir nuevas experiencias- Sheldon proclamó. Amy y Penny lo miraron con cierto fisgoneo e impresión, omitiendo el doble sentido, por el momento. Estaban expectantes.- ¿podemos ir a comprar videojuegos?- aclaró, acabando con la tensión.

-Creo que deberías reposar, podemos pedirlos a domicilio- sugirió Amy. Sheldon simplemente la miró sin pronunciar palabra. Un desagradable silencio se formó entre los presentes, en ese punto ya todos habían notado que algo malo acontecía entre la singular pareja. Raj rompió la situación:

-Es cierto amigo, deberías descansar-

-Bien, tienes razón- sheldon aceptó.

-Está decidido pero…¿habrá vino, cierto?- bromeó Penny. Ella, Bernadette y Amy salieron primero con Sheldon, seguidas de los tres chicos.

Subieron a los autos, las chicas y sheldon en uno y los tres chicos en otro.

Bernie conducía, Penny iba en asiento del copiloto y Sheldon y Amy en la parte trasera. La mayor parte del viaje Sheldon mantuvo la vista en la ventilla y en lo que podía ver a través de ella. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Amy, qué estuvo haciendo junto a Leonard en el baño y si ellos habían…no,no,no ella conocía a la perfección que en su acuerdo de relac…¿seguían siendo novios? el físico teórico recordó con rabia que unas tres horas antes, Amy se encontraba transmitiéndole gérmenes y él desesperándose por huir y gritar. Se halló sumido una vez más en esas memorias que no lo dejaban descansar y que para colmo en complot con la lluvia lo habían hecho desmayar y lastimar. Era una pena, cuando creía que se libraba de ellos, volvían a su mente. Aun así no pudo contenerse, dirigió su mirada hacia Amy. Parecía que la chica se encontraba ensimismada con las luces que Pasadena y sus calles le ofrecían, pero la verdad estaba atenta a todos los cambios de su alrededor y no demoró en sentirse observada. Apuntó sus almendrados a Sheldon.

Los azules y los verdes se laceraron, ansiosos de crear aguamarina. Pero por desgracia apenado, el físico teórico quebró aquel trance, retirando rápidamente su ojeada. No podía ser posible, lo había descubierto mirándola. Amy sonrío para sus adentros.

Estacionaron frente al edificio de la calle Los Robles, detrás del auto de Rajesh, por lo visto los chicos habían llegado primero. Subieron los escalones, la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que simplemente pasaron. Howard y Raj estaban preparando palomitas, Leonard por su parte estaba prendiendo la tv.

-ou! iré a quitarme estos vendajes, aprietan la parte favorita de mi cuerpo- avisó Sheldon caminando hacia su habitación.

-¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Amy. El vendado simplemente se detuvo unos segundos y siguió su camino, sin contestar. Era la segunda vez que la ignoraba en un lapso de media hora. ¿Tan profundo calaron sus actos? Para los ojos de los demás a excepción de Leonard, Sheldon se comportaba como un patán, pero la neurobióloga sabía que la verdadera villana era ella.

Sus amigos quedaron alelados con ese panorama. La morena alzó los hombros, simulando que el silencio de su novio estaba lejos de ser trascendental.

Continuara…


End file.
